FIG. 3 is a sectional view showing a conventional loudspeaker. In FIG. 3, the loudspeaker used for various audio apparatuses has the following elements:                magnetic circuit 2 having magnetic gap 1;        voice coil 4 whose conductive wire 3 part is disposed movably in magnetic gap 1 of magnetic circuit 2;        diaphragm 5 whose inner end side is coupled to a part of voice coil 4 outside magnetic gap 1;        first edge 7 for making frame 6 hold the outer end side of diaphragm 5; and        damper 8 whose inner end side is coupled to a part between the coupling part of voice coil 4 to diaphragm 5 and a part of voice coil 4 disposed in magnetic gap 1 and outer end side is coupled to frame 6.Damper 8 has a ring shape and elasticity. Leader line 9 of voice coil 4 from conductive wire 3 is drawn out from a part between the coupling part of voice coil 4 to diaphragm 5 and the part of voice coil 4 disposed in magnetic gap 1 toward frame 6 in a non-contact state with diaphragm 5. The technology related to this is disclosed in patent document 1.        
In the conventional example, the reason why leader line 9 of voice coil 4 from conductive wire 3 is drawn out from the part between the coupling part of voice coil 4 to diaphragm 5 and the part of voice coil 4 disposed in magnetic gap 1 toward frame 6 in the non-contact state with diaphragm 5 is shown below. The accident is prevented that stress due to vibration of diaphragm 5 is excessively added to leader line 9 to cause disconnection. Since leader line 9 is drawn out from an intermediate part of voice coil 4, diaphragm 5 is mounted to voice coil 4 from the upside, and damper 8 is mounted to voice coil 4 from the downside.
The problem of this structure is that a part of an adhesive for fixing damper 8 to voice coil 4 flows down from the upside toward conductive wire 3 and hence the width of magnetic gap 1 is narrowed. In other words, conductive wire 3 is wound around the lower part of voice coil 4, so that the outer diameter of this part is large. The opening diameter of damper 8 must be large in order to pass this part, and a large clearance occurs between the outer diameter of voice coil 4 and the opening diameter of damper 8 in a state where damper 8 is disposed in the intermediate part of voice coil 4. As a result, a part of the adhesive for fixing damper 8 to voice coil 4 flows down from the upside toward conductive wire 3, the width of magnetic gap 1 is narrowed, and the movement of voice coil 4 can be disturbed.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H02-241297